Spy game Part 2
by JLucky
Summary: En esta Paracuela veremos algunos sucesos transcurrentes por parte de otra protagonista y su sufrimiento incontable para poder cumplir con su objetivo de acabar una red mafiosa.


_**"Benvenuti"**_

* * *

Agosto 8

Una chica de poco mas de 1,60 de altura con unalarga cabellera color azul profundo sin tratar de llamar demasiado la atención, caminando por el  
 _Aeroporto Internazionale Marco Polo di Venezia (Aeropuerto Internacional Marco Polo)_ uno de los mas importantes de Italia, ubicado en la ciudad de Tessera, junto a la ciudad de Venezia.

Ella trata de mantener un perfil bajo llevando un sombrero "Floppy", que le cubre gran parte del rostro acompañado de un largo vestido blanco que llegaba a sus tobillos y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo que hacía juego con el atuendo, podrían haber un millón de teorías para el motivo de su llegada, los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaban pasmados ante su oculta belleza detrás de ese elegante forma caminar pausada.

Pero... ¿cual era su razón de estar en esa ciudad?

Un destino: Venezia

Motivo: Encontrar y acabar con la cabeza de la mayor familia mafiosa de toda Europa, La Familia Venetti (Vaneti), que se hizo de poder y dinero gracias a lazos con políticos y gobernantes locales, basándose principalmente en la explotación sexual, trafico de drogas y armas a nivel global, extorsiones, apuestas y falsificación.

El problema es ¿Como acercarse a él? Nuestra protagonista pronto se dará cuenta que no será nada de lo que pudo haber previsto.

Sin mucho que pensar salvo su objetivo, ella esta en espera de recibir la información que le servirá para este propósito. Se escucha el timbre de un teléfono.

 _"Parece que por fin llegó"_

Pensé a la vez que sacaba el celular para ver que decía:

Srta. Sonoda

Necesitamos que para cumplir su misión, se acerque al objetivo pero para conseguirlo con la seguridad que lleva siempre consigo, solo puede haber un momento idóneo.

El cumpleaños de su hija es en unos meses, ella es su adoración, sin duda le preparará algo grande, si logras congeniar con ella y llegar hasta el, sería la mejor oportunidad para acabar con el de manera discreta.

Hemos adjuntado la foto de su hija y el itinerario de sus actividades diarias, trata de coincidir con ella, será mas fácil de este modo que intentar otra cosa.

-Ahhhhh... ¿Por qué tiene que ser de este modo?...tratar con una mocosa mimada será un maldito infierno.

Temporalmente me quedaré en una posada, es algo sencilla, pero servirá para descansar mientras trato con esta situación.

Así fue como empecé a investigar a esta chica, necesitaba saber más sobre sus gustos y aficiones, que cosas hacía, preferencias, todo lo que me podría ser de utilidad.

Termine inscribiéndome en clases de manualidades a pesar de que soy un desastre en ese tipo de cosas solo para acercarme a ella.

Tras pasar una semana en esa clase y varios días siguiéndola solo puedo sentir frustración e ira. _"LA ODIO!, es torpe, débil, cobarde ¿De verdad se puede ser tan estupida como ella?, me enojo con solo verla."_

En total han pasado como 10 días desde que empecé, estoy cansada de esto, así que decidí ir por mi misma a buscar información en la noche, así que me dirijo a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, en "Cannaregio", son las 2 AM, debo ir con cuidado para encontrar a algún vendedor por aquí.

No se requirió de mucha búsqueda para encontrar a un proveedor que me ofrece su mercancía, le digo que nos fuésemos a un callejón para que no hubiese nadie cerca.

Cuando me cercioro de que no hay nadie cerca le pongo la pierna por detrás para que pierda el equilibrio, empujo el cuerpo y lo aviento al suelo, lo inmovilizo, le cubro la boca con su propio brazo para preguntarle.

-¿Para que familia trabajas?

-NMMNUUHH MHHUEMO AMMAM NEE EOO (No puedo hablar de eso)

Con lo poco que se alcanzaba a entender de lo que hablaba, supuse que no me iba a decir de una manera fácil.

Tome una navaja que traía y para enterrársela en el brazo.

-Dime de una vez bastardo!

-MUUUOOOO (No)

Entre quejidos de dolor todavía se negaba a hablar, así que le retire el arma y se la volví a clavar ahora mas profundo en la pierna. Mordiéndose el brazo para soportar el dolor, así que lo vuelvo a hacer repetidas veces y espero a que se recupere del dolor, le quito el brazo de la boca para que me responda.

-¿Vas a hablar ahora o todavía no?

-Mu..muy bien, hablare, hablare...

Solo era un simple consumidor que quería dinero rápido, le pregunte a el que me la vendía que como podía trabajar con el... luego me llevó con si jefe en el barrio de Santa Croce así fue como estoy ahora... alguien me lleva "el polvo" a mi casa a cambio del dinero y eso es todo, no hacemos preguntas y no nos preguntan mas...

-Muy bien... gracias por tu apoyo 3

Con una sonrisa en el rostro le agradecí por la información, y de un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la garganta y le rompo cuello.

-Pero no puedo dejar testigos de esto.

No puedo dejar el cuerpo en ese lugar, así que lo arrastre hasta un canal y simplemente lo arroje al agua, la humedad y la hinchazón que provocará eliminaran muchas marcas y cualquier huella que deje, alguien como el será imposible que lo relacionen conmigo.

Al día siguiente como era fácil de predecir, apareció la noticia del sujeto de anoche, no han hallado pistas relevantes de como o porque ocurrió, así que no me preocuparé por eso, lo mas tedioso es que ya debo empezar a hablar con la mocosa estupida si quiero avanzar.

-Quiero terminar con esto maldita sea!


End file.
